


Yep, thats me. I love to fuck.

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Steve is clueless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Hello.. Uhmm I am not sure if you are into that ship, but Clintasha and 74. No smut





	Yep, thats me. I love to fuck.

_74- “Yep, thats me. I love to fuck.”_

~~~~~~~

Clint sighs as he lays his head on Nat’s lap. He turns towards her stomach, huffing and puffing.

Nat smirks down at him. “Hard day?” She teases. She works her fingers through his hair.

He grumbles into her stomach. “Why are people so mean?”

“Asks the deadly assassin…” She says with a giggle.

He huffs. “I don’t make fun of other people’s sexualities…”

She frowns. “Who made fun of you? I’ll kill them.”

Clint huffs. “It was just Steve being old again. He doesn’t get asexuality.”

Natasha frowns more. “What, he thinks all men just want to fuck? Has he met himself?”

Clint huffs. He puts on a Captain voice. “You know me. I love to fuck. I have America’s ass. I’m better than all of you.”

Natasha snorts and leans down, kissing him on the lips softly. “I love you. A lot.”

Clint smiles up at her. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
